Collision
by xXRukiaHitsugayaXx
Summary: Rukia was not only entrusted with the Oin but she needed protection. Ed has been having some dreams that he doesn't understand. Honeheim and Byakuya  figured that Rukia's life will be entrusted to Edward... Rest Of Summary In First Chapter
1. A Familiar Face

**A/N: **_I do not own Bleach, FullMetal Alchemist or the Characters. Okay, so don't get mad at me, I'm apart of the HitsuRuki army forever! But I've been playing an anime themed RPG and EdRuki was one of my favorite pairings so I'm going to try it out as a story :3 I hope you guys like it.. & I may mix some more Bleach & FMA characters in more stories so be prepared!_

**Summary (Since it probably won't fit): **_After Aizen's betrayal, Rukia was not only entrusted with the Oin but she needed protection. Ed has been having some dreams that he doesn't understand. Honeheim and Byakuya figured that Rukia's life will be entrusted to Edward. Edward doesn't know that by being entrusted with this girl's life is being entrusted with the entire world as he knows it. Secrets, Love, & Memories surface throughout the course of their journey. Will Rukia and Edward find love and comfort within each other? Or will the evil encircling the tear them apart? _

Chapter One : A Familiar Face

_A golden blonde boy was sitting infront of his mother's grave next to his brother. He was so mad at his father for not even coming to her funeral. It infuriated him. He sat there in completely silence. He, then, saw a girl he had never seen aroun here before. He looked at her carefully, she looked only a little older then him and his brother. He saw the girl was crying with pieces of her raven, black, hair sticking to her pale face which he couldn't see. _

_He wondered why the girl was there. Why did she look so sad? Did someone close to her die? He wanted to know why this girl looked so heartbroken, shattered, destroyed. He blinked a few times, this girl was real. She wasn't a part of his imagination like he has first thought. She was _**REAL**_._

_At that moment, a man with long, white hair walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder in a comforting way. Was he her father? Brother? Uncle? Cousin? The boy had gotten up and made his way over to them, slowly. He was curious of this girl. He was curious of who she was and why she was here. He got close enough to almost see her face but..._

Edward's eyes opened and he sat up, he had been having that dream frequently lately. He has been having that dream for years but not as frequent as he had recently. He wondered what that dream meant and who she was. He got up and looked out the window at the not-so-busy town. He had to wonder just what was his purpose for being here. He shifted a bit,"Who is this guy you need me to talk to, Mustang?" He murmured to himself.

Rukia was walking beside her brother in the Human World. She remained quiet, knowing why he was sending her off with a stranger. He didn't want Aizen to know where she is at all times. It would make her death too simple, especially since she couldn't defeat him. Not now. She knew this but she still did not want to run off with a bunch of strangers. The thought pained her but she chose to endure it for the sake of everyone else.

"Rukia.. I know you don't want to go with them but.." Byakuya stopped his sentence to look at his sister, hoping that she would understand this was for her safety.

"You don't need to explain, Brother, I understand"

"Renji's going to escort you while you're with them"

"I know, but I don't know either of them... Plus, I won't have anyone to talk to unless we're being _escorted_ somewhere"

"Why don't you ask one of your friends? I believe they don't have any school"

Rukia looked at him,"Y-you mean it, Brother?"

"Go ahead, I'll wait for them at the park, as it says in our arrangements"

Rukia smiled,"Thank you so much, Brother" She ran towards Orihime's house.

Edward and Alphonse were walking to the park, like they were told to. Edward didn't know the guy he was looking for or even why this was assigned to him. The more he thought about it the more annoyed he became. _"It's probably just some way he can make fun of me for being short! This is going to be something that I need to crawl through so he could just sit in his chair and silently laugh to himself 'Ha ha ha, FullMetal is such a small, naive, little brat' and then I-"_

"Brother? Did you hear me?"

This snapped Ed out of his thoughts. "Huh? What?"

"I said, who do you think this guy is?"

"I don't know, Al, I really don't know"

At that moment, a strange looking man walked up to them. He was wearing an odd costume and the two boys could figure out, let alone describe, what he was wearing. Despite the looks from the two boys and the snicker from the small.. er.. blonde one, the man maintained composure and spoke with little to no emotion.

"Are you Edward and Alphonse Elric?"

"Uh, yeah? Are you this Byakuya person?"

"Lord Byakuya Kuchiki is right this way.. Please be try not to be to restless as his sister isn't here yet"

"Why would his sister need to be here?"

The man looked at the with an eyebrow raised as if they were stupid and crazy at the same time,"Just come this way, Sirs"

The man led them to a bench where a a black haired, grey eyed, man wearing a clean cut black suit. He looked like he was beyond rich. This made Al and Ed curious, just who was this Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Master Kuchiki, The Elric Brothers are here"

"Ah, Edward and Alphonse Elric, it's nice to finally meet you. My sister should be here soon enough"

"Why does your sister need to be here?"

"Your superior didn't tell you why he sent you here?"

"Brother!" A raven haired girl rushed over wearing a black and purple victorian dress. It was odd to see a girl wearing such a formal thing in these times but, hey, no one was about to complain because of it. She looked quite intimidating despite how short she was but at the same time the nicest person you'd ever meet. Everyone's attention turned to her, but one person looked at her as if she died and came back to life.

Edward's eyes widened when he turned his attention toward her. She looked just like... "I-It's you!"


	2. The Proper Introduction

**A/N: **_I do not own Bleach, FullMetal Alchemist or the Characters._

Chapter Two : The Proper Introduction

_"Edward.. Hey, Edward you awake?"_

_Edward opened his eyes and stared into pools of violet. He blinked a few times realizing it was the girl from his other dreams. He turned his face to look annoyed. He spoke with annoyance and a bit of anger and left over worry. He was starting to believe this girl was absolutely insane! She had just jumped from a building and when he tried to catch her she pretty much knocked him unconscious with the inmpact!_

_"What the hell? Why did you jump?"_

_"Because I knew that you would catch me" She smiled at him._

_He paused and just stared at her while just kept grinning at her. He couldn't bring himself to scold her any longer. He felt his heart stop when the violet orbs fell on him and they looked worried all of a sudden. He felt a light blush surface on his face and hands flew to his face._

_"Ah, Edward, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you bleed" _

_He saw a blue light near his head and he managed his way away from her. "What the hell are you doing?"_

_"I'm just healing your wound. Quit being a baby and let me fix you up!" She was infront of him in a matter of seconds with the blue light shining once again and before he could manage himself from her, she..._

Edward once again opened his eyes and looked around. He was sitting on the train with that girl sleeping with her hair pressed against her cheek. They had gotten on the train, he remembered that now. He was shocked that the dream changed and he couldn't help but stare intently at the girl, wondering what she was doing to make him have these dreams. Alphonse just looked at his brother, wondering what he was thinking.

"It's rude to stare" Rukia said, opening one of her eyes.

Edward looked out the window. He didn't know what to ask her first. He didn't know a thing about this girl and yet he was responsible for her. He knew this wasn't a good idea.

"I know you don't want me here with you. You don't know what I am, who I am, hell, you probably don't even want to know, do you?"

Edward looked at her shocked and couldn't bring himself to say anything to her.

"I'm a burden on everyone person I meet. I'm wouldn't be suprised if you felt this way. I'm even a burden to my friends and family. I wish there was something I do to keep myself from being so much trouble but sadly I cannot"

"You're not a burden" Edward stated,"And anyone who tells you otherwise is wrong"

"You've only known me for a few hours. How do you figure I'm not a burden?"

"You're blaming yourself for things that most likely would've happened even if you didn't exsist"

"I.." Rukia let out a small laugh,"You got me. I have no idea how to respond to that"

"You really shouldn't blame yourself for things like that though"

"I can't help it sometimes"

"What happened.. To make you feel like that? Who is this guy whose coming after you?"

"It's a long story"

"We've got time"

Rukia laugh a bit and nodded,"His name is Sosuke Aizen" She went on to tell him about when where souls go when they die, to Soul Reapers and Spirit Energy/Pressure, to she first met Ichigo, to her execution, to Aizen's betrayal, and (finally) to why he was coming after her. He mostly seemed to believe everything she said and kept up with barely any questions inbetween. In return, he told her about alchemy to him and his brother's taboo. They spent the rest of the train ride exchanging explainations and stories.

Edward started thinking that maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have her around. She was good company to have, she was nice and from what Byakuya had to him in confidential, she could hold her own in battle for a while but not against this Aizen guy. This Sosuke Aizen guy tried to kill an innocent girl just to become a god? Or above a god is more like it. It just made him sick. Rukia was so nice. How could anyone want to kill her, let alone hurt her? It made him sick.

"So, where are we going anyways?"

"Liore"

**A/N: **_Dun, dun, dun..What's going to happen in the next chapters? Will the Homunculi find out about the Oin? Will Edward have another one of his akward dreams? Will Father and Aizen team up? Or try to destroy one another? Keep reading, EdRuki Fans or Testers._


	3. If You Can't Take The Heat

**A/N: **_I do not own Bleach, FullMetal Alchemist or the Characters. _

_By the way, keep your head out of the gutter for this part!_

Chapter Three : If You Can't Stand The Heat...

"Whew! Finally crossed the desert" Edward said, using his hand to cover his eyes as he looked around for a moment.

"It looks pretty ni...ce" Rukia, who had been waving to keep herself cool had finally fainted from the crushing heat. As an ice Zanpakuto wielder, she had grown accustom to the coolness of the moon and snow, not the heat of the sun and UV Rays. She fell heavily on the ground which sent the two boys into a panic.

"AH! Hey, Rukia, you're okay right?" Both boys crowded around her. Edward sighed a bit and picked her up, carrying her bridal style. "I guess she's just not used to the heat" He gave his brother a knowing look.

After a short while of walking around, Rukia finally came to. Edward looked down at her then continued walking. Rukia looked around for somewhere seculded to use her Zanpakuto or, at least, get something to cool her down. Plus, the dress her brother chose for her was making things a bit worse. There was a long silence between all three of them (Don't forget Al, you guys).

"Are you hungrey, Rukia?" Edward asked

"No, I'm not hugrey at all" Rukia's stomach objected to her words and she felt like punching it for betraying her, but then again who would be the fool in that situation?

"Oh, 'Not hungrey at all', huh?" Edward couldn't help but laugh, even just a bit.

Rukia blushed and looked away from him,"Shut up!"

Edward just kept laughing a bit. Rukia continued to yell, Shut up!, and even give him some mild threats and insults which only made Edward laugh more. Alphonse just watched the two. They haven't even known each other for a day and now they're acting like they knew each other for years.

Edward sat Rukia down in a chair and sat next to her and Al next to him, leaning on the counter. After the man gave them food, the two started eating while some guy spoke over the radio. Edward sipped away at his orange drink with fork in hand. There was a long silence except the man on the radio (who was seriously getting on Rukia's nerves with the Sun God crap).

"So, what are y'all doing here? Kidnap the princess?" The only man working there nodded his head toward Rukia.

"I'm no princess!" Rukia protested. She was obviously no fan of titles.

"Do we look like big time kidnappers?" Edward interjected.

"Well, considering the way ya set her down, her yelling at you while she was in your arms, and the silence between all of ya. Yeah. Yeah, ya do"

Rukia looked annoyed, _Stupid man!_, She thought, _Even if they did kidnap me, do you think they'd be stupid enough to tell you the truth? Imbecile! _

"Let's go" Edward said, getting off of the stool.

Rukia's dress got caught on the stool and tore all the way up the side, exposing her right leg entirely. She blushed fiercely. Edward blinked a few times. Alphonse paused,"Here, Miss Rukia, I'll fix your dress for you"

Rukia looked at him,"Um, okay" She quickly slipped her dress off so she was wearing a tank top and shorts. She watched as Al drew a transmutation circle and crossed his hands. A blue light appeared and she looked amused by this, she also noticed other people had become interested as well. Afterward, she was shocked to see that her dress was back to one piece. She slipped back into the dress.

"Wow, you two have been graced by the Sun God, too! Just like Father Cornello!"

"What?" Edward asked.

"It's alchemy" Alphonse explained.

"Oh, they're alchemists. It makes sense, I've heard of them" Some male onlooker replied.

"Well, perhaps you heard of us, We're the Elric brothers" Edward grinned smugly.

This put the people into amazement and they crowded Alphonse saying things that Rukia couldn't make out. All she heard Al say was,"I'm not the Fullmetal Alchemist" Then, everyone turned toward Ed,"It's that little guy?"

"**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE, YOU DESERT MORONS!**"

It was Rukia's turn to laugh at Edward, who turned to her pointing his finger in her face. "**YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY, YOU RAVEN HAIRED MIDGET?**"

Rukia looked at him,"What did you just call me? Why you... You" She let fake tears appear at the brim ofher eyes,"You big brute!"

Edward stopped and heard whispers but completely ignored them. "Rukia.." He looked at her, stepping towards her,".. I'm sorry"

"Are you really, **Really**, sorry?"

"Yes, I'm really, **Really**, sorry"

She smiled and the tears disappeared,"Then, I'm over it"

Edward and the crowd just stared at her with their jaws drop. She continued smiling at them. Alphonse rubbed the back of his helmet. Edward shook his head and went back to focus,"So, who is this Father Cornello?"

"Our leader. He taught us of the Sun God, Leto. He can do anything! Even bring the dead back and his miracles are there to prove it!" Another male onlooker replied.

This caught Rukia's attention. She smiled sweetly,"Is there anyway we could see one of his.. 'Miracles'? I'm pretty interested in this religion since I never heard of it before"

"Yes, there should be one going on some time soon then, hopefully, you're dedicate your life to the Sun God" The female onlooker smiled at her.

Rukia smiled,"Hopefully" The three of them started walking,"You all realize no god would play favoritism"

**A/N: **_Here's another Chapter. Please Stay Tuned for the next! Until then.._

_**To Be Continued...**_


	4. The Boy with The Napoleon Complex

**A/N: **_I do not own Bleach, FullMetal Alchemist or the Characters. _

Chapter Four : The Boy with the Napoleon Complex

Rukia walked around by herself, she had gotten seperated from Edward and Alphonse, but her mind couldn't wrap around how that guy turned a simple flower into a shrine. She shook her head and rolled her eyes, _Human Problem_, she stated to herself, _Don't get dragged into these things_. She continued wandering around, hoping to run into one of the two boys, or both. She wasn't really focused on the fact of finding them but she knew they'd run into each other eventually. She started thinking about that Father Cornello guy again. "It just doesn't make any sense on how he could do that"

She continued walking and she smelled something horrid. It made her feel dizzy for a moment. Her eyes rolled back and she collasped. She found herself stuck in yet another Human Problem. She was picked up and thrown over some man's shoulder. She wasn't unconscious but she took that they didn't know that. She heard everything the man and his allies said.

"Who is the girl anyway?" One said.

"I dunno. She was standing next to some blonde haired boy and some guy in armor during one of the miracles. You heard the stories about the Fullmetal Alchemist. I take it, he was the guy in the armor. She was with them so she muct be of some importance to them. Her identity isn't important" The man carrying her said.

_That's what you think!_ Rukia thought.

"You think Father Cornello could really use her to make the dead come back to life? That would make Rose so happy" Another said.

"Maybe"

"I hope the girl won't be put in any danger. She seems so young"

"She'll be..."

Rukia blacked out before she could hear anything else.

"So that's the Sun God Leto, huh?" Edward looked at the statue some girl was bowed in front of.

"Yes, are you interested in Leto-ism?"

"No, I'm not really religious"

"Oh. That's too bad. If you did maybe he could have made you taller"

Edward grit his teeth,"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Brother, She was just trying to help" Alphonse held his brother back from a rampage.

Edward reverted to his serious self,"So, what about bringing the dead back to life? Can your god do that, too?" He sat in one of the benches.

"I believe he can"

Edward sighed and pulled out his little black book and opened it. (Just because I don't want to get in trouble for copy writing). He read off everything that makes up an adult human body. The girl just stared at him. "That's the chemical makeup of the average adult human. It's been calculated perfectly and still there is still no successful reported case of creating human life and so you're telling me things modern science can't dp, you can do with prayer?"

"If you have belief, you're prayers will be answered"

"Didn't you hear that list I read to you? A kid could buy them at a store with loose change they found. Turns out humans aren't as expensive as you think"

"That can't be true! We were all created in God's image!"

Edward looked at her,"You must understand alchemists don't believe in anything that can't be proved. We're scientists, afterall, we just try to find the truth. It's ironic, really. We could almost play gods"

"You put yourself on the level of a God? That's arrogant!"

"Sorry to cut in on your topic of arrogance but I need to ask you a question Mr. Scientist" A red haired man with tattoos cut in. He looked at Edward carefully,"Have you seen Rukia anywhere?"

"Nope. She went on a walk I take it"

"Hn" The man walked off.

"Anyways" Edward jumped off the bench,"Do you think you Father Cornello could help such a arrogant scientist as myself?"

"Of course!"

Rukia had her ear pressed against a wall, she could hear Edward's voice. It seemed he was having a little trouble out there. _Stupid Human Substances don't have much effect unless you're in a gigai and sadly that's just my positio! _She could barely hear anything but she was heavily grabbed by the arm and dragged from this dungeon room she was in. She said nothing. There was nothing for her to say she just waited.

Edward was being shot at by Father Cornello then heard some man calling through the shots as they stopped. "Wait, Father! He won't attack as long as we have her" Edward was staring at Rukia and Rukia was staring back at him. She let out a bit of a laugh,"What a situation you've gotten yourself into Edward"

"Looks like you're in a bad one yourself"

Rukia grinned,"Not as bad as you think" She grabbed the man who was holding her back by the arm and flipped him over her shoulder. She looked at Cornello, who pointed the gun in her face. "That's quite cruel, isn't it? Threatening a young girl like me?"

"It keeps both you and them from moving, doesn't it?"

"I will move at will"

"I will shoot at will"

Rukia took a step toward him then disappeared. "Hado 33 Sokatsui!" A blue flash of light hit the wall. She looked at Al, Ed, and Rose. "Well? Let's get going!" The four of them ran out and went seperate ways.

Rukia stopped and looked at Edward,"Hey, Edward"

"Yeah?" Edward stopped to look at her.

"I know it isn't the time for this but.. Has anyone ever told you that you have a Napoleon Complex?"

"No?"

"Well, you do. You're short and crazy just like him" She laughed and ran off"

Edward grit his teeth and kept himself from going into a rant. He watched her run off before running to Cornello's office. _Short and crazy, huh? I like it._


	5. The Girl with The Shattered Past

**A/N: **_I do not own Bleach, FullMetal Alchemist or the Characters. _

Chapter Five : The Girl with the Shattered Past

Rukia stared out the train's window, a bit lost in thought. She hadn't said much since they left Liore. She knew the two boys wouldn't ask even if they wanted to know. A sudden pain pounded against her head as if someone was beating on the inside of her skull with all their might. She winced and put her hands over her face. She didn't hear the boys going into a panic and she didn't see the people looking at her. A vague memory flashed in front of her eyes and blocked out any sound.

_She looked through someone's eyes. She didn't know whose but someone's. "Sana!" Pale hands reached up for the woman she knew was her older sister._

_Hisana picked up the person Rukia was in this memory. "Rukia, you're awake already?"_

_Rukia nodded,"Mhm! I was excited! You said you would take me to see the special spot you found in the forest!" _

_Hisana laughed,"Okay, let's go right now"_

_There was a commotion downstairs as if people were fighting. Then, a scream. Then, another. Hisana took Rukia in her arms, holding her tightly. Rukia just looked up at her older sister,"Sana, what's happening?" A man whose face she couldn't see (because of the vagueness). He held up something shiny and brought it down._

"**RUKIA!**" Edward yelled, shaking the girl by the shoulders, snapping her out of the memory.

Rukia blinked and stared at him,"Huh? Wha-What happened?"

Edward looked at her, a bit suprised that she didn't know. "You had some kind of migrane and started screaming"

"I.. I did?"

"Yeah, what made you act like that?"

".. I don't know.. I just had some kind of memory but I don't remember it ever happening"

Edward just looked at her and moved his hands to his sides,"What was it?"

"It was about my sister and I.. I suppose it was when I was still living" She shook her head a bit,"It may have been the day I died"

"You had a sister?"

"Yes"

"You _had _a sister"

"Yes"

"What happened to her?"

"She died.. Again.. After the first time but the first time we died together. Or at least that's what I would guess"

"You didn't remember when you died?"

"I was really young and it was over fifty years ago, maybe even one hudred"

"How old were you?" Alphonse asked.

"I was probably about one or two"

Edward looked at her with shock and a bit of sympathy. She barely even got to experience life before she died. She probably didn't even get any chance to make any friends.

Rukia looked at him and smiled,"So, where are we going now?" She was obviously changing the subject but neighter of them seemed to mind.

"Centeral" Alphonse replied.

"Centeral?"

Edward nodded,"As a dog of the military, I have to do some kind of work"

Rukia looked at him and blinked a few times. Was he serious or was it what the humans called a "Figure of Speech"? She doubted he was serious but she kind of wanted to know for sure. She was determined to figure it out without being a pyscho and search his hair for dog ears. She nodded a bit as if she understood. She looked back out the window and thought. _Maybe if I go to this "Centeral" place then I could get the entire memory. Maybe I'll be able to remember more if I stick with them. I can truly find out who I was in this world. It would be interesting to know._

Rukia looked around when they stepped into some man's office. She looked around, it was pretty big but not as big as her brother's. Not the one he had at the manor at least. She looked at the man behind the desk and the woman standing next to him. The man had a gentle and somehow kind smirk on his face.

"Seems like you've found a girlfriend that is shorter than you, Fullmetal"

Rukia looked amused by this.

"What the hell are you talking about? You're the one who sent me to get her!" Edward yelled, obviously annoyed with this man.

"I hope she wasn't harmed by any of your care"

"You don't need to worry about me, Sir, I can handle myself" Rukia threw these word in. The first thing she said since they had come here.

The man looked at her with interest,"You can?"

Rukia just nodded once.

"How old are you?"

"I can't tell you that, Sir"

"Where are you from?"

"I can't tell you that either"

"Why can't you tell me any of these things"

Rukia looked at the floor and shifted a bit,"Because I don't know any of that"

"You don't know where you're from or how old you are?"

Rukia looked at him,"I'm a Soul Reaper. I died at a very young age and I died before I could find out much else then my name"

The man nodded,"I'm Colonel Roy Mustang and this is Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, now what is your name?"

Edward looked between the two of them. Mustang didn't know anything about Byakuya Kuchiki just sending off his sister like that either. He wondered, if it was hard for Byakuya to send his sister off like that or if it just didn't bother him. Was he worried or did he just not care? Was it really for her safety or because he didn't want to be troubled with her? He looked at Rukia who looked like her brother at this moment. Stoic and well-mannered.

"Rukia Kuchiki"

**A/N: **_AHHH! I just got the perfect idea for this story. Anyways, as you read on you'll find out more about Rukia's Past while she was alive for that short amount of time. You'll also see more of Edward's "Akward Dreams". Not only that but you'll also see Rukia and Edward together forever XD._

_Next Chapter : Chapter Six: Izumi's Last Life's Memories_

_What will Izumi remember from her last life? Will Rukia remember her final living memories? Will Edward Catch on to what his dreams are telling him? Will I ever be able to get a Collision chapter up the next day? Will I be able to write the rest of my stories with ease now that this one is out of the way? _

_Find Out Next Time!_

_In other words!_

_**To Be Continued...**_


	6. Izumi's Last Life Memories

**A/N: **_I do not own Bleach, FullMetal Alchemist or the Characters. _

Chapter Six : Izumi's Last Life Memories

Rukia felt like slamming her head against the train window out of annoyance and frustration. Why did these boys move around so much? It was starting to drive the girl crazy! Rukia and crazy isn't a good sign. Not at all. Now they were going to Dublith. She didn't know why and she barely remembered when they left. She was starting to think about just sleeping at the train stations. She looked out the window, the way these two boys were acting told her they were almost there. What could be in this Dublith place that would strike such fear into these two boys?

"Izumi. The Elric shrimps are here with a friend.. Do you think you could see them?" Sig Curtis asked his wife.

"Yes, I'm feeling a bit better today"

"She's lying down? That't not a good sign" Alphonse said.

Edward looked at his brother,"Means she hasn't gotten better since we last saw her"

The door swung opened and a woman kicked Edward in the face. Rukia just watched in amuzement as the woman continued tossing the boys around. So this was Edward and Alphonse's teacher? The woman who striked so much fear into them? When Rukia returned from her thoughts, She seen the woman spit up blood and was reminded of her Captain. She started wondering how he was doing before realizing Izumi's attention was on her. She watched the woman walk over, she promised herself she wouldn't hurt the woman but she wouldn't get herself hurt either.

"And who are you?" Izumi looked at the smaller girl carefully.

"Rukia Kuchiki" She bowed her head with respect.

There was a long pause,"Ooh, You must be Edward's girlfriend"

"Wha-what?" Rukia's face was consumed with blush in an instant,"N-no, I think you got me-"

"Teacher! She's not my-" Edward's face was consumed with blush as well.

Izumi looked at Edward,"If she's not your girlfriend then I should kick you again! You'll be alone forever the way things are going and you have this cute girl at your side!"

Rukia's blushed fiercely and so much that even her ears were turning pink. Izumi turned back toward Rukia and leaned in a bit to get a better look at her face. Her eyes widened a bit and she looked away from the girl and Rukia crossed her arms, staring at the floor. Edward, Sig, and Alphonse looked at them with questioning looks. Rukia's hand over her mouth before turning and walking off by herself.

Edward got up onto his feet and walked over to his teacher,"What happened between the two of you?"

Izumi closed her eyes and took a deep breath,"In a past life.. She was my daughter"

"What do you mean Rukia was your daughter?" Edward looked beyond stunned, sitting back in his chair and trying to figure out how that could even be possible.

"In a past life, I had two daughters named Hisana and Rukia. Their father was murdered on his way home from his job. After finding this out, I took them and we left. We got as far as our small amout of money could get us but that man who murdder him watched over us carefully. One day, I had a friend, Samara Eri, over and he burst into the house with a torch and started burning down the house. Samara started trying to fight off him the best she could and stop the fire but he stabbed her. I screamed when he came in and I screamed after he stabbed Samara. He stabbed me afterward to force me to stop. The last thing I saw was that he was heading towards the girl's room" Izumi looked at the floor,"The last thing I heard was Hisana's scream" She shuttered, the memory of hearing the horrified scream sending chills down her spine.

Edward looked at the table,"How could that-?"

A blood-curling, horrified scream cut through the air and burned into their ears. Edward stood on his feet,"Rukia.."

By the time they got there, Rukia was laying on the floor in a pool of blood. A man with brown hair that was slicked back towered over her. "Now, Miss Kuchiki. It would be nice if you would stop fighting us and hand over the Oin"

"I'll die before I let you get your disgusting hands on the Oin"

He noticed that others had come and sighed a bit,"Go away before I decide to use you as test subjects!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Edward yelled in response.

"I will be greater than God once this brat gives me what I want"

"Go to hell, Aizen!" Rukia hissed.

Aizen picked up his sword and just as he was about to cut the girl again, two men appeared. One with long white hair, which Edward recognized from his dream, stopped his sword with his two Zanpakutos and the second with dark brown hair and a pink coat holding his two Zanpakutos to Aizen's back.

"All this trouble over one helpless little girl" Aizen sighed before opening something which looked like it led into nothing but blackness. He disappeared into it,"I'll take the Oin from her cold dead hands, if I must"

The white haired man got out of his stance and helped the raven haired girl up,"Rukia, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, Captain"

The white haired one looked at Izumi and Sig,"Is there anywhere she could lay down and conserve the rest of her energy?"

Izumi nodded,"Follow me"

"GAH! What happened to Miss Rukia?" Hanataro panicked when he finally caught up to Jushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyoraku.

"I just got roughed up a bit. No need to worry about me, Hanataro" Rukia smiled the best reassuring smile she could manage.

"Hanataro, do you think you could heal her wounds?" Jushiro asked.

"Of course" Hanataro removed the bandages from her shoulder and her head before starting to heal over the wounds.

Rukia closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"If you don't mind me asking, What is this Oin thing?" Edward asked looking at Rukia though he was asking the two men.

"The most puriest object in the entire Soul Society and even the Human World" Shunsui replied,"It's extremely powerful and, if fallen into the wrong hands, dangerous"

Edward looked at Shunsui,"So, Rukia has it?"

"She does, she was entrusted with it before Byakuya and some man setup a plan and entrusted her into your care"

Edward closed his eyes, _I'm not only protecting this girl's life, but life as I know it.. As the people in the Soul Society know it_

"We figured if she was always on the move then Sosuke Aizen wouldn't be able to find her" Jushiro sighed,"Maybe it's time to take her back to the Soul Society so people here won't be endangered"

"No!" Edward yelled before looking at the ground. This not only caught the attention of the two Captains but Sig, Izumi, Hanataro, and Rukia as well. "I was told to protect her so I will"

"Edward, you don't have to do that" Rukia sat up, looking at him and still shocked.

"I know I don't have to.. But I want to"

**A/N: **_And so this ends a chapter of Collision! I'm still working on the IchiWin story and the AlUru story. :D If people like the FMA Bleach stories then I'll create more and I will do my best to make them better!_

_Here comes then __**TO BE CONTINUED **__sign._

_Next Chapter : Chapter Seven: Edward's Crush?_

_Did Edward take a liking to Rukia? Does Rukia feel the same way? Will they finally start dating? Will Izumi approve? (Probably). Will I finally get up the other two stories? Stay tuned and find out!_


	7. Edward's Crush?

**A/N: **_I do not own Bleach, FullMetal Alchemist or the Characters. _

Chapter Seven : Edward's Crush?

"It just doesn't seem to make much sense to me. You barely know me and you're carrying a bigger burden now then you did before. So, what's your reasoning for wanting to protect me?" Rukia asked, her eyes closed and still laying in the bed Izumi had told Edward to put her in.

Edward ignored her question and changed the subject,"How are you feeling?"

Rukia decided she'd figure out all this later,"Better then I was yesterday" She paused for a minute,"You know, you don't have to tend to me. It's not like you were told to do so when my brother sent me off with you"

"I'm not tending to you I'm trying to make you feel better"

"Same difference!"

"How could it be the 'same difference'?"

"Shut up!"

"Um, Miss Kuchiki?" A messenger stood in the doorway and looked worried that he'd get in the crossfire.

Rukia took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She tried to calm her nerves so she wouldn't explode at the messenger. What was it about this boy that got her so fired up? She opened her eyes and looked at the messenger,"Yes? What is it?"

"I have something from your brother. For you"

"For me?"

"What? Your brother hasn't ever given you anything before?" Edward asked.

Rukia decided to ignore his question as revenge for him ignoring hers. She took the long, slender white box and looked at it intently. What could this be? She just stared at it for a while before she started to take off the top of it and stared at a sliver necklace chain with a black butterfly pendant at the end with silverish shining stones lining the wings. She looked at the messenger as he started talking again.

"It should recover your powers completely and hide your Spiritual Pressure, Miss Kuchiki. I hope it comes in handy. He had Kisuke Urahara working on it for a long time"

Rukia smiled at the messenger,"Thank you so much for bringing this to me. And you don't have to call me Miss Kuchiki. Rukia will be alright"

"B-But Miss Kuchiki, I-"

"It's my name isn't it? You could just call me by my name"

"Y-Yes, Miss Rukia" The messenger said before turning and leaving.

"Rukia! Dammit, where the hell did that girl go? Rukia!" Edward called. From the moment Hanataro told her she'd be able to go outside and walk around she'd run off without telling anyone where she was going. Everytime she did so, she never took her butterfly necklace. It made Edward worry a lot, even though he wouldn't show it. He figured he embarassed himself enough already so he would just keep that tiny little detail to himself.

He let out a sigh of relief when he found her,"Good.. You're alright"

Rukia nodded a bit and stood up. On her way over to him, she tripped over a tree root that was sticking out from the ground. Edward made an attempt to keep her from falling. Next thing they knew, Rukia was (pretty much) laying on top of Edward with her forearms near each side of his head and Edward laying underneath her with his hands on her waist with their lips touching and a shocked expression on both of their faces which were consumed in blush. An onlooker might take this situation the wrong way.

"Looks like the Princess of the Rukon District has found her Prince" A voice said.

Rukia's attention turned toward Eikichiro Saido as she got back onto her feet,"Shut up, Saido!"

Eikichiro smiled,"Oh, don't be embarassed, It means you're growing into a woman. You should be proud"

"What's **THAT **supposed to mean?"

"Oh, stop, you're killing me here" He put on hand on one of his cheeks and waved like he was a girl being flirted with,"Just admit it, you're in like with the blonde one right there"

"That's none of your concern Saido" Rukia looked down trying to keep her annoyance for the man down.

"It's okay, Rukia. We all need love and I suppose the best you could do was find a trouble-making human boy to get all cozy with"

After those words, Rukia started chasing Saido around and Edward just watched. He didn't know whether to laugh or to let Rukia destroy this guy. He knew something for a few things for a fact now at least: He liked Rukia and he wanted to protect her. He'd do anything to protect her.

**A/N: **_How does Rukia feel about Edward? We may never know... Until the next chapter! :D_

_Speaking of The Next Chapter_

_Next Chapter: Chapter Eight: Poison _

_- What is this chapter about? Well, I guess you're just going to have to find out next time :D -_


	8. Poison

**A/N: **_I do not own Bleach, FullMetal Alchemist or the Characters. _

Chapter Eight : Poison

_"How can anyone ever love someone like me?" Rukia gave him a sad smile,"I've done things that I'm not proud of at all. I've killed someone, Edward. I killed the person who was cloest to me and I told his little brother... That I killed him. And he hated me. The look in his eyes. I knew he wanted to beat me senseless"_

_"I do! I love you!" Edward protested and shook his head violently,"I don't care what you did in the past! I love you for you, Rukia.. Not the things you do, did, or will do" He settled down a bit and looked at the ground,"I love you for the person you are so just stop trying to push me away"_

_"Edward, People call me the Goddess of Death because everything I love, everything that means something to me gets taken away or dies! I don't want anything to happen to you because of me!" Rukia yelled as tears brimmed her eyes. "I wouldn't be able to bear it if I lost you too"_

_Edward pulled her close and let her cry into his chest,"You won't, I promise, If I die it'll be my fault" He petted her hair and looked down at her. She continued crying for a while longer before looked up at him. She wiped her tears away and sniffled._

_"Thank you, Edward"_

_Edward looked at her dumbfounded. "Huh? For what?"_

_"For being kind" She smiled,"It maybe strange but your kindness is the type that people need every once in a while. Even me"_

_"That wasn't my kindness. People don't pick and chose who they love" He smiled at her._

"Edward, Wake up. We're here... Wherever here is" He heard Rukia say. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Good, you're awake. Now, c'mon"

Edward rubbed his eyes,"You don't recognize this place? First place we met at.

"Karakura?"

"Yup"

The smile on Rukia's face was worth every cen it took to come from Amestris.

"Rukia's something, isn't she?" Orihime asked Edward sadly,"She makes me believe she could do just about anything"

Edward looked at the girl who was sleeping peacefully in his lap,"Yeah"

"I hope you don't mind me telling you this but.. I'm kind of jealous of Rukia.." This took Edward by suprise and he looked up at Orihime. She continued on,"She's all of the things I could never be.. Kind and Gentle yet Strong and Beautiful. But how could I forget how graceful she is when she fights? It's like watching some kind of performance" She wiped her eyes from the tears starting to run down her cheeks,"And if that's not all, she has a special relationship with Ichigo. She can make him feel better with a simple word and I can't so much as fix a single problem of his. I wish I could be a bit more like her"

"There's a reason why we're different Orihime" Rukia sighed a bit, sitting up. Taking Edward by suprise once more.

She kept her eyes closed,"There's always a dark side and a light side. Ichigo needs both of us to keep him from becoming too soft or too tough. You sugar coat it and I just let him get beat to a pulp until he understands. Besides," She started with her eyes open and biting down on her lip,"You can be loved without any problem at all" She clenched her hands into fists,"I'm a monster. And when the time comes all Ichigo is going to have is the light side. It's how things are and remain to be.. For monsters like me.."

Orihime and Edward both looked at Rukia. "That's not true!" Edward objected,"You're not a monster!"

"Loving me is like being addicted to poison! You know it's going to kill you but you keep taking it because you can't stop once you've started!" Rukia squeezed her eyes shut,"I don't deserve to be in love. Or at least not like Kaien and Miss Miyako" She got up and fled Orihime's house using flash step.

"Rukia! Wait!" Orihime tried to go after her but she was gone before Orihime could do anything. She closed her eyes and let a few tears slip down. "When you see her, Can you tell her that I'm sorry?"

"Sure" Edward left Orihime's house.

"There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere" Edward found her sitting on a bench at the park. Rukia said nothing to him though as he sat down next to her. "You know that none of that is true, right?"

"It is true. I know that it is with my entire heart and soul. I-"

In a quick movement, Edward turned her head so she was looking at him and kissed her. Rukia's face was consumed with blush but she still recoiled. After a moment, Edward pulled away blushing and rubbing the back of his head. "I-, um, S-Sorry about that"

Rukia interlocked her fingers with his, smiling slightly, and shook her head. "You don't need to be"

Edward smiled at her, _If poison is so bad for me, then why does it feel so good to be addicted? _He thought happily.

**A/N: **_Hehehe, __**To Be Continured**_

_Next Chapter: Chapter Nine: Reason Why Human Transmutation Failed_

_What's going to happen? What will Edward learn about what he failed to bring back his mom? FIND OUT!_


	9. Reasons Why Human Transmutation Failed

**A/N: **_I do not own Bleach, FullMetal Alchemist or the Characters. _

Chapter Nine : Reason Why Human Transmutation Failed

Rukia peeked her head into Edward's room and saw papers scattered everywhere. Edward and Alphonse were in the center of it all and she just stood in the doorway and blinked. They started moving papers around and she just stood their quietly for a little while longer. "What's this?" She picked up a paper and skimmed through it before looking back at the two boys.

"Research" They said, looking at her.

"Alchemy?"

"Yup"

"Hm"

"What is it?"

"I've been wondering for a while now.. About what went wrong when... Well, you know..." Rukia looked at the paper,"I really want an answer to it. It's been trapped in my mind for a extremely long time"

"People don't come back to life, Plain and simple" Edward said sadly.

"Do you really believe that? Isn't it your job as an alchemist to find out the God honest truth if that's possible or not?"

"No one comes back, Rukia" He repeated, his tone a bit more harsher.

"Well, I want to know for sure"

He looked at her,"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You attempted that, but there has to be another reason. Maybe more then one. Would it be so wrong to expand some knowledge?" She turned her back to them,"If you change your mind, I'll be Sado's house"

"Hm, I think understand all of this now" Rukia said, setting down a book and looking at Edward who was wrist deep in papers. Edward looked at her. "It failed because by the time you got to doing the transmutation, she was in the Soul Society. So it was like trying to pull an object from another world which was one reason. The second was since her soul wasn't there it searched for one similar to blood and attempt to place it inside of to newly created body but the soul ended up being rejected almost instantly. That soul, in this case, was Alphonse"

"So, it was like creating a new life through alchemy?" Alphonse asked.

"Exactly. So instead of bringing your mom back you created an almost entirely new being. It would explain why the hair color and the length of the bones had changed. It was as if you were creating a new adult in her place"

Edward nodded a bit,"I... I'll be right back" He got up and left the room.

Rukia looked at Al,"Where is he going?"

"He might be going to tell Teacher. It may make her feel better knowing the fact that"

Rukia nodded a bit. Her face fell as she looked at her hands. _Everyday I can feel those unfortunate days get closer and closer. How will I tell Edward without shattering his heart? How could I let anyone know without them becoming sad and miserable? But if I don't tell them I'll be sad and miserable till those heartbreaking days come around. I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't. It's pointless._

"Rukia? Hey. Ru-ki-a?" Alphonse said, trying to regain the girl's attention.

She looked up at him with a break-neck pace,"Huh?"

"I asked you if you were okay. You started looking at your hands like you were sad and then you started mumbling"

"Oh, I'm fine" She stood up,"I think I just need to go for a walk and empty my head"

Al nodded and Rukia turned to leave. She walked out of the hotel and out to the streets. She walked with her arms crossed and her head down so she was staring at the floor. She continued walking and stopped when she bumped into someone. He reaked of sugar and decay. She slowly looked up at him, knowing who this man was just by his smell. Sure enough, she was right. "Aizen" she hissed. "What are you doing here?" He let something of a smile across his face.

"I thought my intentions were obvious to you by now, Miss Kuchiki. I want you. Then, I'll have the Oin and my weakness would be gone" He stated looking at her. She noticed that there was the odd green spike around them again and his hand had changed once again. He plunged it into her chest and her eyes went blank. He pulled out a golden triangle,"The Oin" He let the girl collaspe to the floor as he admired the artifact.

"Rukia!" Edward ran outside after them in time to see her fall to the floor. He took her hand when she reached up to him. She slowly forced herself up."Are you alright?" He looked at her when she was almost on her feet.

"I'll be fine"

He looked at Aizen admiring a gold triangle. "Rukia, is that what I think it is?" She gave him a smirk that told him (most) of his answer.

"Hold on a minute. This isn't the Oin is it?" Aizen roared. He grabbed the girl by the collar of her dress,"Where's the Oin?" He demaned. Edward's jaw clentched but in an instant a memory flashed infront of his face before he could even think of doing anything.

_(Flashback)_

_In a quick movement, Edward turned her head so she was looking at him and kissed her. Rukia's face was consumed with blush but she still recoiled. After a moment, Edward pulled away blushing and rubbing the back of his head. "I-, um, S-Sorry about that"_

_Rukia interlocked her fingers with his, smiling slightly, and shook her head. "You don't need to be"_

_Edward smiled at her, _If poison is so bad for me, then why does it feel so good to be addicted?_ He thought happily._

_"Edward.. I need to ask something of you" Rukia took a deep breath the looked at him,"Will you do it if I ask?"_

_"Of course"_

_She pulled out a golden artifact that looked incredibly old and important. "This is the Oin.. I want to know if you'll hold on to it for me. It won't be very long. I just.. Have a bad feeling about me holding onto it"_

_Edward nodded and stared at it as she handed it to him. This was the item that was so important. The item that Rukia had to protect with her life. No. She swore to protect it with her life. He swore he would do the same then. _

_(End)_

Edward looked at Aizen as Rukia spoke. "With someone.. Who I trust more than I trust.. Myself"

**A/N: **_This concludes another Chapter of Collison. Comment, Sub., Favorite._

_BTW. I might be putting up some new stories for Fairy Tail and H.O.T.D. maybe more._

_Anyways, _**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_Next Chapter: Chapter Ten: Rukia's Ultimate Power_

_What is Rukia's __**TRUE**__ power? Will all of it be unleashed? Will Aizen end up killing her? Will Edward be able to save her? Until next time..._


	10. Rukia's Ultimate Power

**A/N: **_I do not own Bleach, FullMetal Alchemist or the Characters. _

Chapter Ten : Rukia's Ultimate Power

Aizen looked annoyed and was obviously at the end of his patience with her. His grip tightened on the girl 's collar . "Fine. If you won't tell me then I'm just going to have to kill you and figure it out for myself" He grabbed her wrist, letting her go back to her feet. He started drawing out the little power Rukia held. The more power that was drew out, the more weaker Rukia became and that was obvious just by looking at her.

Renji, who appeared not too long ago, looked shocked. "He's sucking out her Reiryoku! If this keeps up he's going to kill her!"

Edward clapped his hands and touched a ground, making a spike come up from the ground and hit him in the chest. Aizen was forced back and took Rukia with him, his grip never loosened on her wrist. Edward started rushing toward Rukia's side but almost got hit with some Kido spell which made him stop. Aizen smiled at the look on the boy's face as he shot a few more, forcing Edward to use his alchemy constantly in order to keep up a barrier. "Stop!" Rukia yelled at Aizen,"Leave him alone! Stop! **STOP**!" She screamed and one of the spells backfired on Aizen, who ended up letting go of her wrist.

Edward made it to her side and looked at her,"Are you alright?"

Rukia nodded a bit and started getting up. She gave him a weary smile as she stood on her feet. Aizen had gotten up and charged toward Edward. Everything happened so quickly but when everyone collected themselves, Renji and Edward stared in horror in what they saw. Rukia stood in front of Edward with her hands on the blade of Aizen's Zanpakuto which went through through the center of her stomach. She had her head down and tried to her hardest to stay on her feet. She gripped the sword tightly and slowly slid it from her stomach. She quickly covered it with her hand and shunpo-ed out of view.

"Looks like I have a chase to attend to" Aizen sighed and started after the girl.

Edward looked at Renji and Renji nodded a bit,"We need to find Rukia before he does" Renji stated simply before the two of the followed after Aizen.

Rukia managed to get somewhere with a good population of trees before tearing a part of her dress and tightened it around her room enough to try and stop the bleeding as she sat against one of the trees. She had no other choice, she had to use her brother's gift right now or else she'd end up dying. She was backed against a wall and didn't have much of any other options. She pulled off the black butterfly necklace and stared at it. After she does this, her position with be given away but he will find her eventually. She took a deep breath and crushed the butterfly pendant in her hand. An illuminous blue light surround the outline of her body and a thin one ran down from the sky in a straight light. She felt her powers being restored and after it was gone she managed herself onto her feet.

"What an interesting method you have" Aizen stated,"Now, tell me. How does it work?"

"It wouldn't do you any good since only the one it was created for can use it" Rukia said, her words thick with venom.

"Hn. Fine, I'll just force people to make it for me when I rule everything"

"That will never happen!"

"Of course it will, you stupid girl. Even that blonde boy will, too.. Or maybe I should just kill him, too, he seems like it'd be too much trouble to let him live"

"You better leave him alone, Monster!"

Aizen laughed as he started moving toward her,"Anyways, Thank you for more power"

"Hado 73 Soren Sokatsui" Rukia generated twin powerful blue lights hit the man who was still trying to come towards her. Once again he was pushed back. She knew if her emotions spun out of control the Hogyoku's power would do the same thus weakening the man. She continued on with the attack, her hands burning and stinging the more she went thhrough with this before forcing herself out of her gigai. She swung her Zanpakuto and Aizen had a difficult time keeping up with her. Not only was her attacks quick but they were also quite powerful as well. It was shocking how someone so small and petite could hold so much power.

Edward and Renji arrived about this time, they looked at the girl, not knowing how they could help. Edward thought for a minute while Rukia went around swinging her sword. Rukia was slashed across the chest, which was pretty deep. She fell to the floor with her head down and stared at the ground. "Do you have any last words, Miss Kuchiki?"

"Yeah.. If I die here. I want to apologize.. To my Brother, To Renji, To Ichigo and everyone else, To Edward and Alphonse and all the people I've met because of them, To my mother, and most of all, To Kaien.. I promised him I wouldn't die alone but.. At least, when I die.. My heart will go somewhere.. Then again, I won't die here" She hissed forcing herself to her feet,"I won't let them down. They're counting on me to get through this! I refuse to let them down! I will not admit defeat until I'm dead!" Some of the trees near her turned to ice and a white outline around her body started swaying. She looked at Aizen harshly, her hand gripping (and freezing to) his Zanpakuto,"I won't let you hurt them as long as I'm alive"

"All that means is I have no other choice but to kill you" Aizen started to bring his sword down again but some of the ground shot up and stopped his arm from cutting her. She looked at Edward who nodded a bit with a slight smile to her. She made a ball of Reiryoku hit him where he was fused with the Hogyoku before reciting the incantation for Soren Sokatsui and hitting him where he was fused with the Hogyoku once again, this time making a few pieces shatter. Aizen spit blood down onto the floor before damning her to hell. He managed to keep himself on his feet and opened the portal to Hueco Mundo. He entered and left them there.

Rukia fell backward harshly and heavily. Edward rushed over to her and helped her to sit up. "Rukia, are you alright?" She smiled a bit and nodded slightly.

"I'm alright. Just a little exhausted" She winced,"And a bit of pain"

Renji lifted the girl up and put her on his back, putting her legs through his arms. "C'mon, both of you" He started walking with Rukia on his back and Edward at his side. Rukia had her forehead against Renji's shoulder and shifted a few times. She took a deep breath.

"Renji.. Can you do me a favor?" Rukia lifted her head to look at the sky.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Don't die fighting for me.. Don't die because of me"

Renji went to object but then paused. He sighed and nodded a bit,"Okay, I won't"

Rukia let out a light laugh,"You're such a liar, I already know you're going to do it anyways" Renji shook his head a bit before Rukia fell unconcious the rest of the way back to the hotel.

**A/N:** _Well, Rukia successfully fended off Aizen. But that isn't the exact end to her ultimate power. No. There's still a hint of it remaining in the next chapter._

_Next Chapter: Chapter Eleven: The Dangerous, The Powerful, & The Deadly_

_What was the awakening of Rukia's power? What exactly is going to happen in this next chapter? _


	11. The Dangerous, The Powerful,& The Deadly

**A/N: **_I do not own Bleach, FullMetal Alchemist or the Characters. _

Chapter Eleven : The Dangerous, The Powerful, & The Deadly

Rukia's eyes fluttered open and looked up at Kon, who had just jumped onto her upper stomach and looked like he was on the verge of tears. "Oh, Rukia! I was afraid you weren't ever going to wake up!" Ririn came and kicked Kon to the floor, obviously steamed. "What? You don't trust Captain Unohana's healing abilities?" Rukia had a sheepish, light smile as she sat up. Her raven stuck out in places and her skin was a sickly pale color (which meant much paler than usual) yet her eyes seemed somewhat energetic. She turned her head towards the door as Edward, Alphonse, Ichigo, Jushiro, Shunsui, Unohana, and a few others enter the room. Shunsui ruffled her already messy hair and said,"Look who's finally awake!"

Rukia looked up at him and yawned a bit,"How long have I been a sleep?"

"A week" Edward stated,"I was starting to think you were going to end up like Snow White.. Minus the prince kissing you though" He rubbed the back of his head.

"Sometimes, He wouldn't even leave your room unless Ms. Unohana kicked him out" Alphonse stated which got him a glare from Edward.

"That's really sweet of you, Edward" Rukia smiled a bit.

"Rukia! Nice to see you're up and at 'em!" Maes Hughs smiled at her. He put his hand on Edward's shoulder,"If she was Snow White then you'd have to be her Prince, there's no one else more qualified!" Edward and Rukia both blushed but attention turned to Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentaro Kotsubaki rushed up to Rukia's bedside

"Rukia, It's nice to see you're okay. I was worried about you" Sentaro stated.

"I was worried about you, too, Rukia" Kiyone said.

"Kiyone, why do you always have to copy what I say? I'm a much closer friend to her then you are! I was more worried about her!"

"Like hell you were!" The two of them started their usual arguements and it looked like Jushiro Ukitake was going to say something when Rukia started laughing. Everyone seemed to fall silent when she started then she leaned over and hugged the two of them, one arm around each. "Oh, This makes me realize how much I've missed you.. I've missed you to the point where I also missed your bickering!" She sat back normally on her bed. "It's nice to see the two of you" She smiled. At this moment, she felt a familiar presence and her head turned back toward the door,"... Grandfather? Byakuya?" Sure enough, the two men walked through the door and walked to the side of her bed.

"What the hell are **you** doing here?" Ichigo hissed at Byakuya.

"I will visit my sister when I please, Kurosaki, I have every right to" Byakuya looked at Rukia,"You used it, didn't you?" Rukia nodded. Byakuya let a slight smile come across his face,"You've done good" Rukia looked up at her brother with shock written all over her face then it turned into a smile.

Ginrei smiled, glad to see his two grandchildren getting along so nicely. "Well, how about this.. When you get out we could go on a small family picnic?"

"Um, okay" Rukia blinked, she never truly felt like she was apart of the Kuchiki clan but now she felt as if she was always a Kuchiki. Somehow, when Byakuya first forced her to come here, she had felt like a prisoner who had been set free and now, all she felt was cared for. She smiled.

"I should be going now, I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay" Byakuya stated as him and Ginrei turned and left the room.

"Man, I really don't like him sometimes. First time he came to see his sister-" Ichigo was interrupted by Rukia getting defensive over her brother.

"Just because you didn't see him didn't mean that he wasn't ever here!"

"How would you know if he was here or not?"

"I could sense his spiritual pressure just like I can sense yours. He was cealing it away but there was a faint sight of it, you Orange Haired Moron!"

"What did you just call me, you Black Haired Midget?"

"Strawberry!"

"Death!"

Everyone else just stared at the two of them arguing speechless expect for Unohana, who said something after she seen how tense Rukia was getting. "Rukia, it would be best if you didn't wear out all your energy" She said sweetly. She looked at Ichigo,"It would also be best for you to get her so riled up" She opened her eyes and sent Ichigo into a panic, making him sit down and be quiet. "Now, I'll go get you something to eat and drink. You must be starving"

"Thank you, Captain Unohana" Rukia smiled and watched the Captain leave. She took a deep breath and everyone was silent for a while,"Captain Ukitake? Is it okay for me to ask.. What, exactly, happened before I passed out?"

"You don't remember?" Jushiro asked a bit shocked.

"Not a thing"

Rukia sat in her room with her head down, staring at her sheets. She had been unresponsitive since Captain-Commander Yamamoto had come and told her some news that everyone else was still oblivious to. Not even any of the Captains knew what was going on. Jushiro Ukitake sat in a chair beside his subordinate, he was going to force her to tell him because that wasn't who he was. He just wanted to try and cheer her up again. "It's odd. Normally, I'd be sitting in the bed and you'd be sitting next to me" Rukia nodded a bit and let a small smile appear across her features.

"Captain.. Do you know that legend about the Goddess of Death and Ice?"

"Of course, everyone in the Gotei 13 does"

"Well, when Captain Yamamoto came to see me he asked me that same question then he asked me do I believe it's a prophecy or a legend.. After a long discussion about that he.. He said I was the prophet.. I'm the Goddess of Death and Ice.. He said that the awakening of those powers were.. When I was trying to protect Edward and fight off Aizen. He said,'Her spirit awakened inside of you when you were fighting him off' then he said now that her power has awakened, I could have transformations like how Ichigo could become a Hollow. The same could happen to me.. Maybe I'll be come part Hollow and part Visored like Shinji and Hiyori or maybe I could take on a completely different transformation like when... Homura and Shizuku died or maybe even something else. I could become a bloodthirsty animal! I could become dangerous, powerful, or just plain deadly!" She took a sharp breath in and looked at her Captain,"I'm afraid, Captain.. What if I become bloodthirsty during a fight and try to kill Edward? If I so much as hurt him or anyone else for that matter I wouldn't be able to live with myself!"

"Rukia.. You have better self control than that, you will be just fine" Jushiro said.

"I'd be able to even kill Yamamoto.. He said so.."

"That powerful"

"Yeah"

"Well, I guess you should start training as soon as you can then"

"Huh?"

"We can't let you go on a rampage so we'll have to train you so you'll have a high willpower then she will!"

"Um.. Okay"

**A/N: **_And that ends this chapter of Collision! :D Yay! New powers for Rukia! Hip, hip, HOORAY! Hehe. Anyways, __**TO BE CONTINUED.. **__and all that junk. P.S. I'm truly excited about the next chapter.. This is going to be some serious shiz! Woot! Woot! Can't wait! Can't wait! So excited!_

_Next Chapter: Chapter Twelve: Father & Aizen - The Deadly Combo_

_Will the Homuncli and Arrancar be working side-by-side? Will Rukia's power be brought out? Will the Military and the Gotei 13 team up as well? Will Ling finally arrive? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_


	12. Father & Aizen  The Deadly Combo

**A/N: **_I do not own Bleach, FullMetal Alchemist or the Characters. Okay, since from here on out you're going to be in Rukia's inner thoughts a lot here the code to everything or whatever. *Thoughts-Yeah it's going to be in italics. * __**Goddess Speaking To Rukia.**__*Shirayuki.*_**Unknown Character.**_*__(Flashbacks__**).**__*~Dreams~_ - From now on._*_**(Future Glimpse)** & I believe that's it.

Chapter Twelve : Father & Aizen - The Deadly Combo

Tier Harribel walked through an underground tunnel with no trouble at all. She found herself in some kind of chamber. She seen a blonde man sitting in a chair and other dark haired beings around him. They were all looking at her and she looked back. She wouldn't be the one to speak first. She was the guest and she figured the guest would never speak first. It was a bit improper to her. "Who are you?" The blonde man asked her.

"I'm Tier Harribel" She stated,"Are you the one they call 'Father'?"

"Yes. What is your purpose for being here?"

"A proposition from Lord Aizen.."

"Is he dead?" Rukia asked the two boys, poking the one on the floor with some stick she found laying around. He wasn't responding to her pokes so she started poking a bit harder.

"Poking him isn't going to do him any good" Edward stated.

"I'm making sure he's still alive"

"Well, he's not moving. So I guess he's not alive"

"I can think for myself thank you"

"You're such a child"

"Well, you're the one who kissed a child so what does that make you?"

Edward glared daggers at her then his eyes went back to the guy back on the floor who had finally moved which caused Rukia to stop her pointless poking.

"F...ood"

Rukia looked at the the two boys,"This.. Is what I like to call a 'Human Problem'" She pointed her thumb to the guy.

"Geez, he eats more then Lady Yoruichi!" Rukia muttered under her breath as the guy finished off the last plate and the three boys started talking about nothing she could make sense of. Something caught her eye though and she wondered off without any of them noticing. She continued walking and looking around for where the object wandered off to. She continued walking and ended up having a sword pointed into her face by none other than,"Arturo Plateado. Long time no see" She replied flatly. "Is this really the best idea though?"

"Shut up!" Arturo said,"I have no interest in what you or Aizen has to say! Especially, Aizen!"

"I think you should calm down before someone hears you"

"I said,'Shut up'!"

Edward had gotten himself into his own trouble. A kunai by his face and Al in his own situation involving a sword. Two guys with some symbol on bandana-like and a purple ninja outfits. They looked at the scene for a moment,"Where's Lady Rukia?" And before Edward could answer there was a loud, horrified scream and a blast of black Reiryoku with a white outlining filled the sky momentarily. Renji rushed up and looked at the two ninja-looking guys,"What are you two idiots doing? Get going!" All of them, even Ling and his bodyguards rushed to Rukia's aid.

Rukia was on her kneews, holding her elbows with her head bowed to the ground. The black Reiryoku waded around her. A turqouise haired, yellow eyed man stood there , watching her with amused eyes. He had some kind of twist skull like crest on the right side of his face. Edward looked at him for a brief moment then back at Rukia. He had no idea what was going on and he didn't really care. All he wanted to know was that Rukia wasn't in any danger.

_**"Now you listen to me and listen to me good!"**_ The goddess demanded,_**"You're not going to ruin my fun! I haven't faught in ages so now, I'm going to whether you like it or not!"**_

_"You're in no position to tell Rukia anything.. It is her body after all" _Sode no Shirayuki commented past the goddess' annoying demands and whines.

**"If anyone should be having any fun it's me!"** This voice made Rukia's eyes widen.

Rukia threw her head back and released a blood-curling scream as the black Reiryoku rushed in several different directions, forcing Edward and the rest of the group to cover their faces. When they looked up, two people were standing in Rukia's place. The first woman had long, light lavender hair tied into a partial bun in the back that was clipped to the left side of her head at the front, unlike the right side which hung loose and was cut somewhat shorter with strands hanging between her eyes. She had pale skin like snow and caring, dark blue eyes. She wore a white and light blue Furisode kimono with a large pale purple bow in the back attached to a pale yellow obi and the top part of her kimono had long sleeves that reach toward the ground, and the bottom part was so long that it covered her feet; While the other seem sort of the opposite and looked more like Rukia. She had long, sleet, raven black hair that was completely down and came to her mid-back, it was also in waves. Her skin was pale like Rukia's but she had intimidating and deadly, coal black eyes. She wore a black and dark purple Yukata kimono with a Hollow mask hanging from her light blue belt which looked like it was sewed in using ice shards instead of thread; and her kimono had absolutely no sleeves (but made up for it with snowy white tekkou) and the bottom part came to her mid-thigh. One main difference between the two was that the one that was more similar to Rukia was the same height as the other only she wasn't touching the floor!

"Sode no Shirayuki" The black haired woman looked at her companion.

"I understand, Yuki gake Kanji" Sode no Shirayuki sighed a bit.

The two of them took battle stances. Once again there were differences, Shirayuki had materialized a pure snow white sword and Kanji had no weapon besides her pysical body.

Edward was stunned at this,"What is this?"

"Well, the one that was addressed as Sode no Shirayuki is Lady Rukia's Zanpakuto and the one addressed as Yuki gake Kanji must be the Death Goddess!" One of the two purple ninja bodyguards stated.

"Well, Yuki gake Kanji means Snow covered Death, you idiot" The other retorted.

They all could do nothing but watch the two girls got up against the turqouise haired man, who was having a difficult time fending for himself. Aizen wanted him dead anyway, so he might as well die by someone worthy. That's the reason why he came after Rukia Kuchiki. She was worthy of delivering a valiant and just demise but maybe he could find a way to completely raze Aizen's plans once and forever. He decided to make that his goal from this battle on.. Aizen would parish at his blade!

"Don't forget.. Keep Edward and Alphonse Elric alive if you encounter them" Father replied to Harribel.

"Understood" She turned to leave,"It's good to know that Lord Aizen can put his trust in you" Tier didn't expect this bargain to take so long, let alone turn into a discussion. Regardless, this wasn't on her mind as she left. What was on her mind was, Can they really be trusted not kill Rukia Kuchiki?

**A/N: **_And that ends this chapter of Collision. Here are some of the words I used that aren't about Bleach so if it's about any of the Bleach words message me or go to the wikia. Anyways.*kunai - throwing knife *Furisode - Kimono with long sleeves. Worn by unmarried young female. & is considered formal *Yukata - Summer Kimono made with cotton or linen. & is considered casual. * Tekkou - handcover. Note: That I got this from the internet and not everything is accurate._

_Anyways __**To Be Continued..**_

_Next Chapter: Chapter Thirteen: Power & Admiration_

_How will Aizen and Father's partnership begin? Will the Elric's "allies" and the Gotei 13 form an alliance to stop the enemy? (Maybe Later) Who is the unknown voice that is inside of Rukia's inner world? Find out next time!_

_** Note: The arrancar I chose to fight Rukia was from a video game and I will portray his personality better in the next chapter :D **_


	13. Power & Admiration

**A/N: **_I do not own Bleach, FullMetal Alchemist or the Characters. By the way, the IchiWin story is up. Check it out and tell me what you think of it so far :D_

Chapter Thirteen : Power & Admiration

The Goddess of Death and Ice was standing on one side of Arturo while Sode no Shirayuki one the other. He smirked and the image before her made Rukia surface. It made her drop her stance and her eyes become lifeless and dull. She felt like she was going to cry and her legs were feeling heavier. "How dare you?" Rukia spoke with so much venom it might poison a person. "How dare you insult Kaien Shiba?" The Goddess forced her way to the surface,"I could kill you for playing a move like that" She said with the same amount of venom that Rukia had when she spoke. "No.. I _will _kill you" Shirayuki rushed and quickly turned into her katana form and the Goddess gripped Sode no Shirayuki as she charged at Arturo.

"While Rukia's in there with you.. Ask her what it felt like to kill her own teacher, superior, and friend all in one pierce" Arturo (disguised as Kaien Shiba) smirked.

"Bastard!"

She continued swinging Sode no Shirayuki at him, getting so close slashing or piercing him. He stopped his movements suddenly and looked into a distance. She swung once again and cut him up his arm. He hissed and put his hand on his arm where she cut him. He turned baack to his normal looks and used his sonido to leave. The Goddess sighed,"That was no fun!" She raised one arm above her head, bending her arm slightly, and crossed her other arm over it, bending her elbow and wrist. She pointed her toes toward the ground and closed her eyes. Her long, sleet, raven black hair had began shortening back to the way it was, her intimidating and deadly, coal black eyes had returned to their usual, unreadible violet eyes. Her black and dark purple Yukata kimono and Hollow mask, and her light blue belt started tearing it all off and being replaced by her a white _shitagi_, her black _kosode_, her black _hakama_, her white _hakama-himo_, her white _tabi_, and _waraji_. When her "un-transformation" was complete, Rukia just stood there with her head down and her eyes filled to the brim with tears. She seen Chappy rushing up to her in her gigai. Rukia returned to her gigai and shunpo-ed away, leaving Edward and everyone else before they got a chance to do or say anything.

"Gripped her Zanpakuto so tight she made her hands bleed" Renji commented and sighed a bit.

Edward remained quiet as he rushed off to find Rukia. Ling followed,"Hey! Wait! What about the Philosoher's Stone?"

"I told you I wan't going to tell you anything about it!" Edward yelled. Eventually, they all followed in search of the raven haired girl.

_Power_

Rukia stopped shunpo-ing and started running after a while but ended up tripping over her feet. She couldn't tell long she had been sunpo-ing and running but it must have been a whille. After falling, she laid face flat in the ground. She heard someone's footsteps stop in front of her and she looked up at them. She squinted her eyes, seeing someone who looked similar to Edward but with a beard, glasses, middleaged, and much more serious. She pushed herself up so she was sitting on her ankles. "Are you.. Byakuya's mystery friend?"

"It depends if he would scold you for address him as Byakuya"

"He might"

"He never did tell me your name" He said, holding out his hand to help her up. "He kept addressing you as his sister or his pride but never mentioned a name"

"Rukia" She took his hand and let him help her to her feet. "Kuchiki"

"Van Hohenhiem"

"You're Edward and Alphonse's father then"

"I am. From what I hear about you, you more then likely have been attempting to keep my boys out of trouble. I have to thank you for that"

"You don't need to thank me.. It's my job" Rukia pulled the hood of her sweater over her head.

Admiration

Edward looked around for Rukia. He's been searching for her for hours. Alphonse and Renji had been trying to get him to go back to the hotel but he refused. Now, it was just him, searching for Rukia. He looked around, he instantly caught a glimpse of Hohenhiem and seen he was with someone. Out of pure instinct he moved over to him and punched him in the face with his automail arm. He said nothing with a clentched jaw as he watched Hohenhiem rubbed his cheek,"Nice to see you, too, Edward. I hope you don't act out like that infront of your lovely girl friend" He seen Hohenhiem's eyes shifted toward his companion.

He looked at the girl with him and paused for a minute. He looked back at Hohenhiem and said nothing. Rukia looked at them and shifted a bit. A long silence went on for a moment. "Ah!" Rukia rubbed her forehead and her eyes fluttered for a moment before she fainted.

Power

_"Where the hell am I?" Edward spoke, looking around at all the people in kimonos and crowded around a glistening black carriage with red velvet seats. He seen a few kids get yelled at for almost touching it. He seen the xhildren rush off to their friends. He seen two of them and they looked like Rukia and Renji. The girl collasped to the floor and he heard the boy that looked like Renji yell,"Rukia!"_

_Rukia got up and nodded a bit,"I'm okay" She looked up and a male Soul Reaper there. He couldn't hear what the man was saying since the more and more he tired, the more that he would get pushed back. He couldn't make sense of any of this. Is this one of her memories or is it simply just another strange dream?_

**A/N: **_This concludes ANOTHER chapter :3_

_**TO BE CONTINUED..**_

_Next Chapter: Chapter Fourteen: Rukia's Troubled Past_

_What about Rukia's past will be revealed to Edward and Alphonse? Will there be another attack? Who will it be from? Will a conflict start between Father & Aizen? Stay tuned!_

_**Words & Phrases that were used**_

_shitagi - underclothing_

_kasode - Japanese robe_

_hakama - traditional Japanese clothing (originally worn by men, now by both genders)_

_hakama-himo - same as hakama except its the belt part of the hakama_

_tabi - are traditional Japanese socks that are ankle-high and with a separation between the big toe and other toes._

_waraji - sandals made from straw rope_


	14. Rukia's Troubled Past

**A/N: **_I do not own Bleach, FullMetal Alchemist or the Characters. By the way, the IchiWin story is up. Check it out and tell me what you think of it so far :D_

Chapter Fourteen : Rukia's Troubled Past

Rukia woke up and yawned without opening her eyes just to learn she couldn't move anything below her stomach. She opened her eyes and saw Edward's head on her stomach and one of his arms gripping her wrist with half of himself hanging off the bed. She sat up on her elbows and looked at him. "Hey! Edward! Wake up" He opened one of his eyes and shook his head lightly, turning his head away from her. He closed his eye back and started going back to sleep. Rukia sighed a bit and shoved her fingers into his hair, running her fingers through it in an annoying manner. He smiled a bit as if he was about to start laughing. "Ugh!" Rukia looked at him and shook her head a bit,"Why are you so difficult?"

"I'm not difficult, I'm just tired and you make a comfortable pillow" Edward looked at her,"Now let me sleep" He closed his eyes again.

"Why, exactly, are you sleeping on me?"

"You wouldn't let me go to my room so I figured that I could just use you as a pillow since you were using my arm as a teddy bear"

"You did a good job keeping me in place, that's for sure"

Edward just smiled with his eyes closed.

"Karakura Town here we are once again" Rukia sighed,"I don't see why we came back here at such odd times. I mean, we only left like two weeks ago"

Edward remained silent, knowing somehow she was going to use her logic to make him sound like a total idiot. He just sighed and started walking with Rukia, Al, Ling, Lan Fan, and Fu following along. Rukia looked around for a minute and broke from the group. Edward sighed a bit and followed after her. Rukia continued walking and looked around. She seen a flyer and she looked at Edward with puppy dog eyes. He sighed a bit,"What do you want?" She handed him the flyer. It was about a festival in the next town over and it was for that exact day. He looked at her and nodded a bit,"Alright, alright" Rukia smiled and kissed his lips, which instantly got Edward blushing and smiling. He noticed that Al had disappeared somewhere.

Rukia was sleeping in Edward's lap again with his jacket wrapped around her petite body but this time he was with Rangiku and they were at Ichigo's house on Ichigo's bed while he was at school. She smiled a kind smile when she saw the two of them. "It's nice for her to have someone like you, Ed"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Rukia's sister abandoned her when she was still a baby in Hanging Dog, which is a village in the Soul Society where all the adults were thieves or murderers and all the children forced to be delinwuents in order to survive" Rangiku said, taking a seat next to the two of them,"She pretty much had to raise herself, act like an adult, teach herself. She had no one to look after her. After some time, she met Renji and a group of his friends. She pretty much saved them from getting the life beat out of them and she had sound somewhere she could belong" She looked at him,"From what Renji told me, she was the only girl and she even talked like a boy but had a classy tone about it" She shook her head a bit,"Anyways, First day she was there, she beat up an boy that was three times her size and gave away her food, the next day she almost starved to death" She ran her fingers through Rukia's hair and as a response, she pulled his coat further around herself. "She was called many different names, even after Byakuya took her into his family. It's nicce to know she could be real and loving towards you" She concluded.

"Byakuya isn't Rukia's brother by blood?"

"No, her sister was married to him though and on her deathbed she told him that she had no right to be called her sister but hoped that she'd have a brother to protect her"

"Well, he seems like he's fulfilling that with no trouble"

"But you get my point don't you?"

"Overall, yeah"

"You know I'm not deaf, correct?" Rukia muttered, sitting up and stretching before resting her head on Edward's shoulder.

"Is it wrong?"

"No, everything you told him was true but I just wanted you to know I can hear"

"Brother and sister or not, you're so much like Byakuya"

**A/N: **_**To be continued...**_

_Next Chapter: Chapter Fifteen: All Work & No Play_

_What's going to happen at the festival? Dun, dun, dun._


	15. All Work & No Play

**A/N: **_I do not own Bleach, FullMetal Alchemist or the Characters. By the way, the IchiWin story is up. Check it out and tell me what you think of it so far :D_

Chapter Fifteen : All Work & No Play

_How did I end up like this? _Rukia asked herself sadly. _How did I end up in Las Noches? W-where's Edward? Alphonse? Ling? Lan Fan? Fu? Renji? Ichigo? Anyone? Everyone else? What have I done?_

_"They took Edward somewhere else" _Sode no Shirayuki replied to her thoughts,_"They took Alphonse with them, I do not remember where everyone else is"_

_**"Go figure you'd go and forget everything that's happened"**_ the Deice (Goddes of Death & Ice) replied bitterly.

**"Heh, I say we just kick ass and take some names while we're here"**

_"You would say something so brutal, you're just a brute afterall"_ Shirayuki said.

_**"I agree with the Rukia Look Alike. We should just kick some ass"**_

_"And you would agree with something so barbaric"_

_Stop fighting! _Rukia told them calmly, _Just tell me what happened!_

_(Flashback)_

_Rukia walked along the streets of the town which was holding the festival. Edward was on one side, Alphonse and Ururu on the other, Rangiku and Renji behind them followed by Ling and Lan Fan while Fu and her "babysitters" hopped along the buildings in the shadows. Alphonse and Ururu were chatting away about only-god-knows-what, Renji and Rangiku were looking for somewhere to get drinks, Ling and Lan Fan weren't speaking but looking comfortable, and that left she and the blonde boy holding her hand. She smiled a bit to herself but heard Ururu's feet stop. She looked at the smaller girl and how she was staring off into the distance.. Genocide mode. _

_"Danger" The black haired girl with pig tails murmured over and over again,"Danger, danger, danger, danger"_

_"Don't!" Rukia attempted to grab the girl but she was gone. Suddenly, she couldn't feel Edward's hand there anymore. It was like he disappeared. She looked at the place where he was but saw nothing. Everyone that was near her was gone. "W-what?"_

_"Rukia"_

_This voice seemed to kickstart the beating heart of the gigai she was in, the one that had stopped in the realization that had disappeared without a trace. She looked up at the owner.. Kaien Shiba? It was impossible! He's dead! She could just stare up at him._

_"Rukia.. I have something to ask of you.. You'd do it for me, right?"_

_Rukia just stared at him with a puzzled expression and made no move to respond._

_"Rukia.. The blonde one and the armor.. I need you to bring them to me.. The others.. And the rest of your friends.. Bring me their heads.. All will be forgiven after that"_

_Realization hit the girl's face and she looked down at the floor of the building they were in. There was no way that this was Kaien Shiba. Her lieutenant. Her superior. Her.. _

_"Rukia?" The girl didn't move,"Rukia?"_

_Next thing she knew the room was covered in darkness. She could hear everyone screaming her name over and over again. When the darkness was gone, she noticed she was slung over someone's shoulder.. Gin Ichimaru's to be exact. She managed to get a look at the people standing in front of him. _

_"Edward" She heard her voice choke out._

_Edward's eyes landed on her,"Rukia.." His eyes focused back onto Gin,"Let her go"_

_"Miss Kuchiki has known me for a while.. I'm sure she wouldn't mind as much as you do" Gin spoke,"Ah, well.. Shoot to kill-"_

_"No! Edward, run! Don't worry about me just go!"_

_"Shinso"_

_(End Of Flashback)_

_"And the rest is a blur"_ Shirayuki sighed a bit.

**"Even to me"**

_**"Hm, Maybe we should start to leave now.. We don't know what happened and if we get out of here we may find out what happened to your boy toy and the others"**_ Deice stated with a monotone voice.

_He's not a boy toy! _Rukia countered defensively.

**"Hn, I believe it'll be mine turn to take of, Kuchiki"**

A scream erupted from the raven haired girl and it sent the Arrancars into a panic and they couldn't get the door to her "room" open. They had to make sure that the Oin didn't become fused with that girl's soul and if she dies, that's exactly what will happen. But nothing could compare to what they saw when they managed to get in the room. Nothing would prepare them for someone like this..

A woman stood there. She looked like Rukia but there was a Hollow mask in front of her face,"It's nice that I finally get a turn" It was the same Hollow mask that had dangled from the Deice's outfit. It was completely blank where the mouth was, which made it difficult to speak, there were two eyes of darkness and that was it other than purple, black, and white stretching toward the eyes. "Now, It's time to have some fun"

**A/N: **_Hey! I have a lot of things to tell you right now. One; I might not be able to update the other stories or this one for that matter in a while. I'm really sorry but I explain it in my profile. Once I get back though, I promise I'll finish the stories. _

_Two; I might have to focus on getting this one almost done before I continue working on my IchiWin story. _

_Three; I want to do a poll for my next crossover story so message me two people if you're interested but I have only one request is that you pick one character from Bleach, Fullmetal Alchemist, Fairy Tail, Death Note, H.O.T.D, or Naruto. Please send it like this: _EdRuki - Edward Elric (FMA) x Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach)_ And then the one's I get the most of I'll have everyone vote and then I'll see who one :3_

_Anyways, back to this story._

_Next Chapter: Chapter Sixteen: Edward's Plan_

_Edward plans to save Rukia. How will he do it? Who plans to help? What will happen by the time they get there?Will HRukia go on a bloodlust rampage? Will Aizen kill her before they get there?_


	16. Edward Plan

**A/N: **_I do not own Bleach, FullMetal Alchemist or the Characters. _

Chapter Sixteen : Edward's Plan

_Edward smiled at the pale hand in his but the owner of it was quite upset. She had a small, sad smileon her face. Her words cracked and sounded distant. "I love you so much, Edward.. I-" She had stopped. Her hand was being torn from his. In an instant, she went from sad to terrified. She screamed,"Edward.. Please, don't hate me" She repeated these words over and over again. He did his best to hold on to her hand. Everytime she repeated those words, he felt like his heart was sinking._

_"Rukia, I don't hate you" The words seemed to get caught in his throat,"I could never hate you"_

_"I beg you, Edward, live. Don't come after me" She had tears rushing down her pale face,"Don't die for me. You have the opportunity to live.. Don't waste that on someone whose already dead"_

_This was a shock. He had never, not once, heard Rukia refer to herself as a dead person. She didn't consider herself human. None of the Shinigami did but they never spoke of themselves as a dead either. "Rukia.."_

_The last thing he saw were arms. A man's arms. Tear Rukia from him. He reached out for her but she was no longer there. She was lost.. Lost in a sea of darkness..._

...

Edward's eyes flung open and he attempted to control his breathing. It was that bad of a nightmare to anyone else but to him it was horrifying. He sat up in bed, looking at his injuries he suffered from fighting that snakelike man, Gin Ichimaru. He hid his face in his hands and forced himself to imagine Rukia smiling at him again. He felt like a complete wreck. He couldn't even do that. He could see her smiling; he could only see her like she was in his dream, sorrowful and tormented. He felt so helpless and he didn't like it. He never liked feeling helpless, but this time was different. He felt like he was sick to his stomach, helpless.

"Nice to see you're up, Fullmetal"

Edward looked at Roy Mustang. He couldn't even bring himself to do anything but look at him. Even though Edward only looked at him for an instant, Mustang could see the distress in his eyes and on his face. Roy stepped closer to the boy's bed which caused Edward to look at him suspiciously. "What happened to Ms. Kuchiki? I'd expect her to be at your side forever" He saw Ed cringe,"Tell me what happened, Fullmetal.."

.

"Well, well, Miss Rukia Kuchiki.. It's nice to see you've awaken alright" Aizen gave her that charming smile of his.

The said girl stood there soaked with blood of low level Arrancar and an ex-Espada. She wore a Hollow mask and growled in response. Aizen seemed amused by this and his smile turned into an entertained grin. The girl growled again.

"Oh, Rukia, Be rational. You wouldn't want your precious boyfriend and his companions to die now, would you?" Aizen's grin turned into a threatening smirk.

Rukia's hollow mask and the blood vanished from her face as she stared daggers at Sosuke Aizen. She pressed her lips together into a scowl and her eyebrows furrowed. "What do you want with me?"

"You know what I want, Rukia. It's the only reason why I've been searching and tracking you for so long.. Where is the Oin?"

"It's somewhere else. With someone dear to me and that person will never let you have it" Rukia spoke with her chin up and her confidence, pride, and honor in place.

Aizen stood up from where he was and his face had darkened,"So be it Miss Kuchiki. You have brought this on yourself'

.

"I see.. So the people who wanted her, have her in their possession" Mustang stated,"What are you going to do, Fullmetal?"

"I'm going after her, even if she doesn't want me to" Edward replied, looking Mustang dead in the eyes.

"Great.. Happy the two of us are on the same page, Blondie" The two of them looked to three guys and one girl, which Edward recognized to be Orihime Inoue. One of the boys, the one who was believed to be the one who spoke, had orange hair and amber eyes; he looked about like he was in his teen.. All of them did. The othe two, one wearing glasses and the other looked tougher then tough stood at each of his sides. "we were just planning to do the same thing"

**A/N: **_Once again, here we are.. I'm about to start the poll and I suppose, then I'll have to post this on my other stories. & The guidelines, too. Anyways,_

_Next Chapter: Chapter Seventeen: Torment and Rescue_

_What will Aizen do to torment Rukia? Will Edward, Ichigo & the others be able to get to Rukia in time before Aizen completes his torment? Find out next time!_


	17. Torment & Rescue

**A/N: **_I do not own Bleach, FullMetal Alchemist or the Characters. _

Chapter Seventeen : Torment & Rescue

"Well, Mr. Edward Elric.. To what do I owe this suprise visit, hm?" Aizen asked with a charming smile as he sat on his throne,"I take it you came for Miss. Kuchiki?"

"Let her go, Sosuke Aizen" Edward said calmly.

"If you insist, boy"

A blue haired man that reminded Edward of a cat somehow dragged in a girl with long black hair covering her face, sickly pale skin, a tattered white kimono, and minor yet great in number bruises and cuts. "On your feet woman!" The blue haired man demanded. The girl got on her feet and her violet eyes landed on the blonde boy. Her eyes widened and she shook her head in disbelief.

"E-Edward?" Tears were at the brim of her eyes. One of her hands reached for him.

"No, no, Rukia" Aizen pressed a button on his throne which made the girl melt to the floor, holding her head. He stopped but she gave him a look that said the words she couldn't. He pressed the button again and she threw herself on the floor.

"Press that button again and I'll rip your arms off and beat you with them" Deice spoke through Rukia's mouth and stared daggers at the man using that damned sound to torture the four of them (Rukia, Shirayuki, Deice & HRukia). She was prepared to kill him right here and now.

"Ah, ah, ah, Goddess. That's not how you speak to a superior!" Aizen pressed the button once again until the girl fell unconcious,"You see why she must remain here boy? She is a monster and if she goes she will kill you and your friends, too!"

"I don't believe it!" Edward hissed,"That's not how Rukia is! She's only talking that way because you're hurting her! Just let her go, damnit!"

Aizen smirked,"I suppose you can't see reason"

In an instant, everything went back to Edward. It was like a brick hit him over the head and he responded to it instantly..

... ...

"Edward... Edward! ... Edward, please wake up... Please be okay" He felt hands pushing him, trying to get him to wake up. "Wake up!"

Edward opened his eyes and looked up at Rukia who gave him a distressed smile,"What's going on?" He choked out as he sat up, rubbing his head.

"Grimmjow knocked you unconcious... And..." Her voice trailed off.

"And?"

"I.. Don't know how but you managed to injure him pretty badly"

Edward could just stare at her, dumbfounded. What did she just say about him taking down that big, blue haired, jungle cat.

"He was bleeding a lot, but you seem to be alright.. Managed to even to some damage on Aizen and a few Fracciones"

All Edward could do was stare at her. He managed to injure that blue haired predator? He managed to do damage on that brown haired bastard who keeps torturing Rukia? "You.. Aren't serious are you?"

Rukia looked at him,"I'm dead serious, Edward.. You do still have the Oin with you.. It could've enhanced powers you didn't know you had.." She took his hand and looked at him,"I know.. You don't like the thought of it and this is my fault.. That you had to do this in the first place" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath,"You.. Don't have to do this any longer.. If you-"

"Rukia" Edward cut in,"I came here to bring you back and that's what I plan to do"

**A/N: **_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_Okay, I'm really excited to reach the conclusion of this story because I have a HUGE afterward in store for you and, if you want me to continue the afterward then, I just make it an extension of the story! YAY! MORE EDRUKI! But anyways Yadda, Yadda.. The Poll Contest thing.. Spread it around BUT try to remember one character must be from H.O.T.D, Bleach, FMA, FMA:B, Fairy Tale, Death Note, or Naruto! :3 Haha_

_Anyways!_

_Next Chapter: Chapter Eighteen: Two Worlds; One War_

_Finally, we draw near to the end & the afterward. I'm going to try an make this the longest chapter EVER! XD LOL! So, sorry I don't have any questions for this one since they're so entertaining _

_(Inner: Not!) _

_Hey, shut up no one likes you for your opinions!_

_(Inner: Go to hell!)_

_I'm taking you with me!_

_Anyways, I'm ending this so I could be the crap out of my inner self, see ya!_

_~Nah, just tryna make up for the no questions :3~_


	18. Two Worlds One War

**A/N: **_I do not own Bleach, FullMetal Alchemist or the Characters. _

Chapter Eighteen : Two Worlds; One War

_Edward gripped Rukia's hand tightly in his, he didn't want to let it go but at the moment, he knew they were about to go two different ways. She was going to fight the man who had made her suffer for fifty years, carrying the weight of Kaien Shiba's death on her shoulders. She told him about that a long time ago but he remembered everything she had said. He was her teacher, mentor, adviser, and her friend. He was going to fight the man who planned to turn his country into one big Philosopher's Stone. Both had men have their own goals for their own reasons. There was something different though. Edward, the Ishbalans, & certain part of the military and Rukia and the 13 Court Guards were on the same side and apparently Aizen turned on Father, killing Sloth and Harribel in the process. Father had a vendetta now against that brown haired man._

_Rukia and him had just stood there staring into each other's eyes intently. She bit into her lip and took a deep inhale before reaching into the pocket of her sweater and pulling out a flower that looked as if it was made out of very fragile clear glass. She let out an exhale before looking back into his eyes. She started pinning it to the inside of his shirt. Edward just stared at her,"I'm going to end up breaking that.. I am going to be fighting that bastard Father"_

_Rukia gave a light laugh,"No, no.. It wouldn't break that easily. It's kind of like an alert to me"_

_"Alert?"_

_"Split the flower in half and it had twelve petals on each side. If something happens to you; the left side will fall. Something that happens to Al; the right side will fall.. If either or both of you die.. The flower will begin to melt and, through Sode no Shirayuki, I'll be aware of it without delay"_

_"So, I can't have one on you then?"_

_She laughed and kissed his cheek,"You don't have a Zanpakuto to corrupt that way"_

_._

Then, they went their seperate ways. Getting prepared for this battle they knew the risks and they knew the possible outcomes and that they had to do this. All they could do was fight they're hardest and hope for the best. They could only that much to protect the ones dear to them and each other. These thoughts weren't the ones either of them wanted to have but they had to focus on what must be done and that was that..

.

Rukia did her best to hold her own against a lowly Arrancar. It felt insulting to her, that something so horrid could force her to use Shirayuki to her fullest extent, or was it? She kept searching for signs of Ed and Al just in case if she missed it. Nothing came up.. Not yet anyways. She swung the snow white katana at it, managing to cut it's chest and down the leg. She tried to end this as fast as she could. She wanted this to all be over but she knew the only way to end this was to fight. Fight and win. Fight to the end. Fight to protect. Fight for life. She shook her thoughts away and tried to focus on the Arrancar. She had to fouc on stopping it once and for all. Suddenly, she felt a pain throughout her entire back. It spread around like a wild fire and she felt sick. She looked behind her, momentarily, but no one was there. She tried to focus on her battle.. She tried.

.

Edward wasn't in a good position right now. His automail arm was broken, more like shattered, into pieces and a pipe went through his arm. Rukia would've heard about this about now. She probably had and was planning on smashing his face in when she got there. He watched as Father came closer and closer to him. Kunai-s were in a circle where his automail arm would be. He gave them a side glance before spotting Al and May. He screamed at his brother but he couldn't do anything. He couldn't do a damn thing.

.

Rukia looked around. Everyone was beat up in some way and her arm was put in a sling. She sighed a bit, at least it could've been worse. It could've been a lot worse. She was already at a place where she could sense the two boys, walking with Ichigo and Renji. She saw Edward helping a emaciated boy, who she figured was Alphonse. She ran towards them with the other two right behind her. "You got your arm back.. Al got his body back" She smiled, looking up at Edward. He was much taller than her now.

Edward smiled and nodded,"Yeah" He smile faded upon seeing her arm in a sling,"What happened to yours?"

"It's nothing.. Don't worry about it.. I've had worse" She shrugged and before he could respond,"Aizen was defeated.. I don't think we have to worry anymore" The was a noise behind her. She whipped around and seen Ichigo on the floor, unconcious. Rukia's face went from fear/suprise to sorrow. She looked at Renji,"Looks like time's just about up" She looked at Edward with a smile on her face,"I'll see you back at Karakura Town, okay?"

Edward nodded and just as soon as she had come, she left. He wondered what she meant by _"Looks like time's just about up"_ It made him wonder. What happens when time's up? He wanted to know but what if he didn't like the answer? Right now the only thing he could do was swallow his worries and ask when he gets to Karakura Town.

.

Two weeks; Edward has been here for two weeks and he's yet to find Rukia. He asked Orihime but she only said that ever since Ichigo's went into his coma, she has yet to be seen. He came out of his thoughts when he saw the said girl walking down the street. "Rukia" He ran over and caught a glimpse of sorrow in her face. "Rukia, what happened to you? I mean, everyone's been looking for you. They've been worried and-"

"I'm sorry" Her voice cracked as her head lowered to the floor.

"Huh? Rukia, what are you talking about?"

"When Ichigo wakes up.. I fade away from everyone's view. Ichigo's, Orihime's, Uyru's, Chad's, Al's, and Your's. It'll be like I never existed"

Edward didn't know what to say or how to respond. The only thing he could think to do was try and comfort her. "Rukia, that's not your fault" He slowly took her hand.

"I'm sorry.." Rukia looked up at him, tears threatening to fall. "If you never met me you wouldn't have to go through this at all" She slid her hand from his and ran away. It was the only thing she could think to do.. Was run away.

**A/N: **This ends a chapter so I could start my afterward! HA HA!

Next Chapter: Chapter Nineteen: The Final Goodbye


	19. The Final Goodbye

**A/N: **_I do not own Bleach, FullMetal Alchemist or the Characters. Contains a bit of spoilers to Bleach.. This is your final warning._

Chapter Nineteen: The Final Goodbye

Edward walked around for a while. He hadn't seen Rukia since she said all of that. He couldn't believe this may be the final time he gets to see her. There was something inside him that told him he would see her again. He seen Rukia walking toward Ichigo's house, but she wasn't in her gigai like she normally was. He called her name and she turned around and waited paiently for him to catch up to where she was. They started walking side by side silently for a long moment before making to Ichigo's house. He looked at her,"So this is it then?"

Rukia nodded,"... Yeah..."

Edward took her hand,"Y'know.. Teacher's here.. She's coming to see you off, too"

"It's nice of her.. But she doesn't need to"

"It's not wrong though is it? In a sense, she still is your mom even though she's younger then you now"

Rukia nodded a bit,"I know.. I should get up there before he wakes up.." She turned and walked into the Kurosaki Clinic..

Moments Later

The "Subsititute Team" pile out of the clinic, Ichigo standing and looking around, everyone else on one side looking at him. Rukia stepped forward, she had already said her goodbye's to everyone else. Ichigo and Rukia just looked at each other for a long moment.

"So this is it, huh?" Ichigo stated, feeling a swirl of emotions. He didn't want Rukia to leave, though he wouldn't say that, Rukia was a dear friend to him.

Rukia got a teasing look on her face and patted him in the chest with the back of her hand,"Hey! What's with that sad look? Just because you won't be able to see me, doesn't mean I won't be able to see you!"

"Ah! Shut up! I'm not sad! And that doesn't make me feel any better!" Ichigo told her with the maximum amount of annoyance he could muster up. Rukia kept her arms crossed and she stared at her feet, which were starting to disappear from the others' view, feet first. She continued looking down and everyone stared at this with amusement. "Tell everyone I said Goodbye"

"I will" Rukia murmured, finally looking up at Ichigo, Edward, Izumi, Chad, Uyru, everyone else before completely disappearing from alls' view.

"Goodbye Rukia.. And thank you"

"Goodbye everyone" Rukia murmured, knowing that none of them will be able to hear her anymore before turning toward the Senkaimon - where Renji, Kiyone, and Sentaro were waiting - with a final glance back at everyone she had come to know, care of, and for someone; love. This was the thing that pained her most right now, leaving everything she has come to know and even take for granted. She walked through the Dangai, knowing that they may all being seeing each other again some day soon..

The End?


	20. Living Without You

**A/N: **_I do not own Bleach, FullMetal Alchemist or the Characters. _

Chapter Twenty: Living Without You

This was her first time back in Karakura Town. The last time she was here, she had said goodbye to everyone. It had only been months but a lot has changed since then. She was no longer 4'8½" as Captain Hitsugaya but she was just about the same height as Orihime. Her hair was cut longer then it was when she last seen everyone here and (as Rangiku commented) she was more "womanly" in her figure. It was Captain Kurotsuchi who did this to her, him and his damned experiments. She leaned against the trunk of the tree she was in and sighed a bit, not knowing what she'd think she could accomplish by coming here but maybe she hoped that she could be with Edward in this form. Then there were thoughts that implanted themselves into her mind, What if he's already moved on? It has been about two years since she was last here, it was highly likey that he did and if he did, she'd be okay with that. She wanted him happy and that's the end of it. She was afraid of the answer. She didn't want to be heartbroken. It may have been just a feeling but she wouldn't be able to deal with it for the rest of her time being a hybrid - Human/Shinigami. Then again, there was a huge chance that he would never came or will come back here. That was likely. Every step she took after that made her heart sink more and more into darkness of maybes and what ifs rather then what he really wanted.

...

First time back in two months. He went to Karakura every two months since Rukia had left. He'd go back, put flowers in the tallest trees, and he wander around the town for a while before leaving. He process every time he came back. Maybe he was hoping that she'd be there. Whatever the reason, he always came back regardless of what anyone told him and from time to time Al would come with him too. Al had come with him this time but he went only god knows where. He stopped infront of a tall tree and sighed a bit, thinking back to seeing Rukia grinning up at him from the tree in his dream the previous night. He reached up and started tying a flower to a tree. "Who's that for?" A woman's voice emerged from the tree and it was so incredibly familiar.

"A girl that I-" He looked up and seen a pair of violet eyes staring down at him, looking as shocked as he presumed he did. "Rukia.."

"Edward.."

They stared at each other in complete silence. She launched herself out of the tree and into an embrace. The two were overwhelmed with emotions; relief, happiness, ect.

Edward smiled,"It's been two long years but I've loved you the entire time"

Rukia laughed a bit and looked at him,"That was so corny and unlike you"

**A/N: Haha, scared you didn't I? **

**Well anyways, I want to know something from you**

**So, I'm asking you to message me or comment but**

**Should I continue on with Rukia's new hybridness in this story or should I end it in the Afterword?**

**:3**


End file.
